He's a girl!
by xtremesweetness
Summary: What if the next day you're just going to wake up and find out that you turned into a girl overnight? That's the last thing Zuko would expect to happen to him. But, what if it did happen? Pure Zutara...
1. Chapter 1: I'm A Girl

**Title: He's a Girl**

**As promised, I made a fanfic emphasizing the "Zutara" shipping. Um, the story is kinda farfetched because, Zuko? Being turned into a girl? I mean, come on! I'm sure that's never going to happen unless cats and dogs fall out from the sky. But that's what makes stories fun to read. So I do hope you guys are gonna enjoy reading this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: **Avatar: The Last Airbender's going to suck if I own it.

**Chapter 1: I'm A Girl!**

_Hi! I'm Zuko. You might be wondering why Zuko's my name for you can clearly see that I'm a woman and that Zuko is a man's name. But believe it or not, I'm a guy! Get it? G – U – Y. You might not believe me but I'm not kidding. Want to know why I ended up like this? Here's my story:_

"My life has seriously crashed into a million pieces!" I moaned, burying my head in my hands.

"I think you are overreacting," Iroh, my uncle soothed. "So what if Mai broke up with you. I think there is a pretty good reason for her to do that. There's still some hope."

"Hope for what?" I stated. "Mai's no longer with me. Everything's being torn apart!"

Uncle Iroh, tapped his chin with his finger. "For your relationship problem, I think you should be consulted with a professional to deal with your turmoil."

I stared at him, my eyes widened. "I don't need therapy!"

"Trust me, nephew," Uncle Iroh assured. "You are going to like it. Hmm… Aha! I know the right person who can help you."

"A doctor?" I questioned. I gazed at the bright fuchsia tent.

"A love doctor," uncle corrected. "He once helped me to find the woman I'll truly love."

"True Love? Are you serious?"I asked.

He nodded. "And I'm sure he's the one who can help you."

"No way. No way I'm going inside that tent!" I objected. The next thing I knew, I was pushed, pulled and dragged until we finally made it inside.

I saw a dark figure at the end of the tent.

"Welcome. I'm Chin Lu," the figure said. "How can I help you."

"I can't believe I'm actually going to do these," I gritted through my teeth.

"Iroh? Could that possibly be you?" Chin Lu said.

As usual, my uncle would laugh like an out of tune Tsungi Horn and shake hands with an old friend.

"It's really nice to see you again," my uncle stated. "My nephew has a very tight problem, as you can see."

Chin Lu stepped into the light, and that's when I got a pretty good look at him. He was really old. 80 years old, perhaps? He was wearing old and tattered robes. The robes were probably as old as him. "Ohh… I see. I can sense it's about ladies, am I right? Well, you've come to the right place," Chin Lu agreed.

"I'll be leaving you two alone," uncle said.

"What! I'm not staying," I objected.

"Zuko, listen to me. If you want to solve this, you have to talk to him. He will figure something out," my uncle assured again. He went outside, leaving me alone, in this dark and spooky tent, with this dark and spooky guy.

"It's Zuko, isn't it? Please take a seat and we'll work things out," Chin Lu said.

"Come on Zuko," I said to myself. "You can do these. Just take a deep breath. This is all going to end pretty soon." I took a seat. The chair's really soft and fluffy.

"Feeling comfortable?" he asked.

"I guess so," I responded.

"So tell me about your problem," he asked.

"There's this girl I was deeply in love with. I thought she feels the same way but," I clenched my fists. "I guess not."

Chin Lu fell silent. I could sense he was thinking. I don't want to get my hopes up but I do hope he could give me advice.

After a few seconds, he stood up and went to his cabinet. He was searching for something. I leaned to my left to get a good a good look at what he's doing.

"Here we go," he announced. I saw him carrying a big black chest. He placed it on the table. "This will help you."

"A chest?" I remarked. 'An old, black chest is supposed to help me?"

"What's inside the chest is what matters," he told me. "And I'm sure it can help you." He took out a key from his robe and opened the chest. He revealed to me a vial of pink liquid.

"Uh, I'm going to drink this, aren't I?" I said.

"Isn't it obvious?" he smiled. He handed me the vial. Even though uncle told me to listen to him, I was very cautious.

"What's it going to do to me?" I asked.

"You'll find out sooner or later," he smiled again.

"I can't drink something from a weird bottle without knowing the effect," I protested. "I need to know."

"It's going to help you find the right girl, your true love," he reassured me.

Maybe I should trust him instead. Besides, Uncle Iroh told me that if there's one person who could help me, he's the right person. I shrugged and drank the liquid. It was really sweet. "What now?"

"Now, you go home. Tomorrow morning, you'll find something different about yourself," Chin Lu said.

"That's it? You're not going to give me any advice or make me do stuff?" I jerked.

"The only advice I can give you is to have some rest," he placed the vial inside the chest. He motioned towards the cabinet. "As I said, you'll find everything surprising when you wake up."

Oh no. What's going to happen to me? What if the vial is going to give me pimples on my butt? Another scar? Or maybe I'll wake up with a big lion turtle next to me. I'm starting to feel a little bit queasy right now. "Um, are you sure I'm going to be all right?"

He smiled. "I assure you, everything's going to be fine. Now run along. Your uncle is waiting for you outside."

"Thank you, sir," I bowed and went outside. I saw my uncle beaming at me.

"So? How was it?" he asked.

"It was fine," I responded.

"What did he tell you?" he questioned.

'He just said that something's going to be different. I don't know where or what it is," I replied.

Uncle laughed. He placed his arms around my shoulder. "Whatever it is, I'm certain that everything will work out."

"Cock-a-doddle-doooo!" a rooster shouted. Yawn! It's finally morning. I've got to get up because Azula might use up all the shampoo. I stretched my arms and got out of bed. That's funny. Everything seems brighter today. I guess that creepy love doctor was right. I do feel a little bit different today. Wait a second. There's a breeze entering my pants. Woah! Why am I wearing a frilly skirt? Why do I have a big scar at my left hand? And where did I get this stupid bracelet? I reached to my back, and I can feel my hair. It grew longer! I stared at my chest. Somehow, it grew larger than it usually was! Oh no! I dashed to the mirror. I can see a girl with golden brown eyes, rosy lips and black hair flowing to her hips. I glanced at the reflection. No. This can't be me. I should have a scar in my face. This must be one of Azula's crazy tricks. But what if this is me? There's only one way to find out. I slowly thrust my feminine hand towards the mirror. And then it happened.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream. Instead of my deep, manly scream, out came a high pitched shriek from my throat. "I'M TURNED INTO A GIRL!" My mind was running fast. "No no no no no!" I screamed in my head. "This has got to be a bad dream." I pinched myself. Ouch! No such luck. "What am I going to do? I can't go and let other people see me like this! Oh my gosh! Wait, did I just say 'oh my gosh'? Now I'm acting like a real girl! AAAAAHHHHH!"

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" I thundered at Chin Lu. "I want you to find me a girl not to turn me into one!"

"I am very sorry about my methods, Prince Zuko," Chin Lu gulped his breakfast. "But this is the most effective way of finding the right person for you."

"Effective? I don't think giving me a large chest is an effective way," I pointed at my newly-formed boobs. "You never told me I'm going to end up like this!"

"Well I did tell you that you're going to be surprised that you're going to be different when you wake up," he reasoned.

"Yeah! It did surprise me to death!" I barked.

He put down his empty plate. "I don't usually entertain people with problems just like yours. Consider yourself lucky."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right. I really am lucky. Look, just turn me back to normal and I promise you will never ever see my face again."

"I'm afraid I can't help you this time," he replied.

"What?!?" I exclaimed. "You're kidding, right?"

He shook his head. "I am very sorry to say this but I'm serious. I can't turn you back to normal."

I grabbed his robe. "Please! You have to turn me back into me again! I don't want a train to 'Humiliation Nation'! I'll do anything just give me my body back!" I pleaded.

"You already heard me for the second time around. I can't do anything. The potion only wears off when you find the right girl."

"I think I won't be able to find someone who's as good or even better than Mai in an instant. It's going to take me forever! And you know forever is such a very long time. I can't be a girl for an eternity!"

"Prince Zuko, if you are capable to have a girlfriend before then I am certain you can find another girl that captivates your heart."

"You have two problems in your sentence. First, I don't think the title 'prince' is appropriate right now. Second, I'm not that good when it comes to love."

"Then I'm going for the next best thing, I'm going to pick the girl for you."

"No way. Uh- uh. There's no way I'm going to let you play matchmaker for me. Fine. I'll try to find this girl so I can have my body back. If I found my true love and I'll still look like this, I'm going to sue you." I went outside.

"Wait. If you need help, I'm the right person to talk to," he beamed.

"Sorry, but I think you already 'helped' me enough," I snorted.

_There. That's what happened. Very tragic huh? (sigh) What am I supposed to do? Maybe I'll go to another country, change my totally awesome name and start a new life. No. I'm going to find this girl. I'm going to get my body, not to mention my voice back. This I swear!_

**Well, that's it for now. I decided to right this fanfic after I watched a movie about a boy and a girl who accidentally, switched bodies when they stared at weird statue. Not a pretty great source for an inspiration, huh? Well, I do hope you liked it. I would also like you guys to read some of my stories. If you have any comments, suggestions or violent reactions, please press the review button and make your statement. **


	2. Chapter 2: I Need Advice

**I am sorry I haven't been updating. I'm so wrapped up from schoolwork. I do hope you guy's like this chapter…**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar, no matter how much I prayed to have it…

_______________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2: I Need Advice**

"I order you to let me in!" I commanded, waving my hands angrily as I can.

The guards shook their heads. "I'm very sorry, young lady. But we already told you, we can't let anyone inside the palace without any proper appointment to the royals."

"But I am a royal. It's me, Fire Lord Zuko!"

The guards snickered. "Yeah. And I'm the tooth fairy. Just move along kid, so we don't have to arrest you."

_Thanks to my body transformation, I can't get inside my own house! This argument's been going on for about 10 ½ minutes. This isn't taking me anywhere._

"Oh come on! I'm telling the truth!" I can't tell them that Chin Lu's magical potion changed me intoa woman. They'll think I'm a wack-shack and I'll probably get dragged down the street. "I need to get inside!"

"Look miss. Personally, I think you need medical attention," the guard said.

"So you're saying she's crazy?" another guard exclaimed.

The guard sighed. He turned to me. "We need to take her to her family."

I grunted. "If you'll let me in, you can see my family."

"Not a chance. Come on. We're taking you home," The first guard grabbed my right elbow. The second guard followed.

"Let go of me!" I thundered. "I command you to let me go!" I tried to squirm free, but the guards were much bigger and stronger than me.

"Wait!" A familiar voice called out. I turned around and saw my uncle running towards us. "Let him… I mean her go! I have something to say to the child."

The guards glanced at each other before letting me go. "As you wish, sir," And they left us alone.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you," I said. "I told you going to Chin Lu's was a bad idea. Now look at me. I have these!" I pointed at my chest.

"Now, now, Zuko. There's no need to be mad."

"Mad? I'm furious! Because of your so-called help, I'm trapped in this stupid body! How am I supposed to find a girl for me to marry in a couple of weeks?"

_I forget to tell you, I'm supposed to marry in order for me to be a fully pledged Fire Lord. Which is why I'm so devastated that Mai broke up with me. I was just about to propose to her. And now I'm in a lot of trouble._

"I understand that you are quite angry with me for letting Chin Lu do this to you, but I do have to tell you my dear nephew, everything happens for a reason. Just as sun sets every afternoon and rises again every morning."

I rolled my eyes. _Ugh. Everything he says is so complicated._

Seeing my expression, he told me to come inside the palace. We walked to the gardens and wet inside the palace. "I know that since you're angry with me, you'll probably won't listen nor trust me in what I say---"

"You got that right." I snorted.

"But if I can make my last suggestion, I think you need to talk to a friend who has a lot of experience with the ladies."

_I gotta say. That was a good idea._

I nodded. "Okay. I'm doing it. But who should I ---" I stopped because I noticed we're not alone in the hallway. She was staring at me. Not to mention grinning devilishly at me.

"Oh. I didn't know that you don't like being a guy, Zuzu," she snickered.

_How did she know it was me? Maybe he overheard me and uncle talking earlier this morning before I stormed to Chin Lu for an explanation. Being turned to a girl and almost being strangled by guards is one thing. And now my psycho maniac sister knows my current situation? Oh man. This totally is not my day._

"Very funny, Azula," I huffed. "Just leave us alone."

"Whatever, Fire Lady Zuko," She retorted. "Oh and by the way, I heard you and Mai split up. Isn't that sad? But more importantly, how are you supposed to find a new bride? Or should I say groom?" She reminded with a malevolent glare.

"I don't think that this concerns you. Run along now. Your brother and I have something to talk about privately," Uncle Iroh said calmly.

"You two are such freaks. Eh… No wonder you two get along," She remarked. She strolled down the hallway and went to the private chambers.

"Great," I said sarcastically. "If I can't find this girl, I'm going to stay being a girl myself. Not to mention that Azula will get the throne."

"You must hurry. She can't be the ruler. There can be a possibility she'll remember everything and wage another war. And you can't stay being a female for the rest of your life," he added.

_After the war, we decided that a prison cell can't possibly hold Azula. So the Dai Lee brainwashed my sister and cancelled her memories so she won't remember anything about the war. They didn't make a pretty good job, though. She's still her cunning, evil self. Now I'm more determined to find the right girl for me. And then I'm going change back to normal, I'll marry and I can keep Azula from being Fire Lady._

"Okay. That settles it then. I have to go uncle. I already know who I'm going to ask."

________________________________________________________________________

"Aang!" I yelled, running down the street and trying not to bump the people that passed me.

Aang turned around and saw a girl chasing after him. "_Oh man! This is fourteenth time girls' been chasing me today." _Aang sighed and stopped walking, allowing me to catch up with him. "Uh… Can I help you?"

"You have no idea," I panted. "Aang, I need you to find me someone?"

_"That's funny. People usually address me as 'Avatar.'," _Aang thought. _"Well at least someone's finally using my name for a change."_ "Did you lose somebody?"

"No," I gasped for breath. "I need you to find true love or I'm going ----"

Aang interrupted. "Okay. That 'I need to find my true love and I think you are the one' trick is seriously getting old. A lot of girls already tried that. You're not the first one."

_Oh yeah, right. Aang doesn't recognize me because I look like a girl._

"I'm not here to flirt with you! It's me, Zuko," I said.

Aang blinked thrice before saying "Uh, if you're looking for Fire Lord Zuko he's back at the Fire Nation."

"No, you idiot! It's me, Zuko!" I grunted. "Someone turned me into a girl."

Aang laughed hard. So hard, that he eyes were welling up and held his sides. It took a really long time for him to recover, and I'm clearly not the one of the patient people.

"Okay. Laugh all you want, but I'm telling you the truth. I am Zuko."

Aang dried his eyes. "O-k-ka-kay. You got me." He tried to hold back his laughter. "If there's one I know, Zuko wouldn't be caught dead wearing a girl's robe and jewelry. And besides, his scar's on his eye not on his hand. And more importantly… pfftt," he bit his lower lip for him to stop giggling. "He's a guy."

"Ugh. How many times do I have to tell you, I AM ZUKO!"

The airbender remained skeptical. "Prove it."

"Back at the western air temple, we were telling each other about the most embarrassing thing that has happened to us. You told me when you were 11 and you visited the Eastern Air temple, 5 girls dared you to eat only tomatoes and custard for lunch. After that, you threw up."

Aang crossed his arms. "All right. I believe you. But you could've said something else," he replied. "Would you mind telling me why are you um… er... looking like a 'she'?"

"It's quite a long story so I'll make it brief. You see, Mai broke up with me and I need to marry in only a matter of months. So I went to this therapist and asked him for help. He hasn't been much of a help, though. He's actually the one who turned me into a woman. He made me drink a potion that turns people into another gender and it only wears off if you find your true love. And if I don't marry and be a man like I was, Azula's going to get the throne!"

"So, you came all the way from the Fire Nation to Ba Sing Se just because you wanted me to help you find a girl?"

"Practically, yes."

"You could've asked Sokka for help. I'm only 17 years old. He's more experienced than I am, considering that he's already married."

"I don't think Sokka's going to take my problem seriously. Besides, hundreds of girls have been dreaming to be your girlfriend all over the planet. I think you're just as experienced as he is. Look, just be my guide, got it?"

"Okay I'm in. I think the ideal girl is the one you know for a very long time. Hmm… no, she's too tough, no, she's too cheery, hmm… no ….no… aha! Got it! I know who's going to be the lucky girl!" Aang cheered.

"Who?" I asked excitedly.

"Katara," Aang beamed.

"WHAT?!?" I exclaimed. "Katara? No way! I do not want to be paired with her! But we don't have anything in common! How could you say that?"

"Yeah but you'll make a great couple, not to mention that your differences is what that makes you click," he gestured.

"But I don't love her. I don't think I could bring myself to even like her," I objected.

"You want to turn back to normal, right?"

"Of course I do!" 

And you want to be officiallyknown as the Fire Lord, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then I recommend Katara. She's perfect for you. Just check her out, Zuko. I promise she's going to be great." Aang smiled mischievously. "Trust me on this."

_Great. Now Aang, my only hope and my official matchmaker has paired me with the unthinkable ---- Katara! Can you believe it? (sigh) Oh well. I do hope Aang knows what he's doing and makes sure that me "checking her out" is going to be worth it…_

__________________________________________________________________________

**Well, that was random. Sorry if this chapter is not what you call exciting but it's the best I can come up with. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Flirting 101

**Title: He's a Girl!**

**I know, I know. I haven't been updating for a while now. With all these homework and quizzes and term papers and blablablablablabla… Eh. Just wish I could just flunk all my grades without losing my scholarship grant. (sigh) Anyway, sure hope you guys will enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar… Why should I?

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3: Flirting 101**

_Stupid potion. Stupid Chin Lu. Stupid love! If it weren't for them, I should have been at home right now, ruling my country with my __own body!__ Ugh! And now I'm with Aang hunting down his ex- girlfriend and my least ideal wife ---- Katara. Why would Aang want me to be with her? Yeah, yeah, I know. Aang can't have any relationship with the opposite sex since he's already the leader of the Air Nomads and he wants me to make Katara happy instead. But of all the people, why me? How can I make her happy? She's already cheery enough to be with herself forever. And if she needs to marry, why can't she marry Haru or anyone else? I do hope Aang knows what he's doing…_

"She's here," Aang said, removing me from my dream state.

"At Ba Sing Se's public market? How could you possibly know?" I queried.

"She always comes here during Sunday," the Avatar stated.

"See? Even you know that! You guys are perfect for each other! Why can't you marry her instead?" I groaned.

He beamed. "You know I can't. It's our tradition that…"

"I know, I know," I interrupted. "Stupid tradition."

"Hey! Our traditions aren't stupid," Aang opposed. "Well, yeah. It's kinda restricting when it comes to love and social life, but my point is I know you're going to be perfect for her."

"Uhuh… The all so almighty Avatar has found me the perfect match," I mocked and rolled my eyes.

"Let's just go," he tugged my sleeve and I followed him across the market. We stopped by at some shop I don't know and circled around the market. As we were getting nearer to a bakery shop, Aang spotted Katara inside the convenience store.

He turned to me. "Okay. Here's what you're going to do. You're going to bump to Katara 'accidentally' and drop all the loads you're carrying."

"What load? I'm not carrying any load."

He gave me the basket full of vegetables and loaves of breads. "You are now."

"Of course, she's going to help you and ask for your name. She'll be friends with you in an instant. But I do hope Toph didn't gave her a rough morning," he concluded.

"Friends aren't good enough, Aang," I replied. "I need to find a bride in a couple of weeks. And how could I make her possibly _like me like me_ if I'm looking like this?""As if I could make myself like her more than just a friend," I added in my head.

"Don't worry. I already took care of that," Aang grinned mischievously.

_Man! This guy's good._

"Just do as I say. Look she's coming! GO!" he pushed me towards her.

_Oh man. Oh man. Oh man. Oh man! Come on, this is your last chance Zuko. Even if it means you have to flirt with disaster. Don't screw up!_

I slowly made my way towards her, making sure that the basket will cover my face. In just a few seconds, I felt my body crash into another. Obviously, that body belongs to Katara. I tried to fake everything by stumbling on the ground and dropping all the loads like Aang intended me to do. She hurried up towards me.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry," she helped me up and tried to gather the entire basket's contents.

"No. It was clearly my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going," I apologized.

We both picked up the groceries and placed them in the basket.

"I'm really sorry 'bout everything. Anyway, my name's Katara," she introduced. "And you are?"

"I'm uh…. Er…" I panicked.

_Think of name! Any girly name!_

"Uh.. I'm Shizue," I stretched out my hand, feeling relieved that I got out of that one.

"Nice to meet you, Shizue," she took my hand. I felt a sudden pang in my stomach and I could feel the heat rising through my cheeks. "It seems like I haven't seen you around here. Are you new?"

"Yeah. Pretty much," I answered.

"Well, would you accept my apology when I give you the tour?" she told me, flashing to me her bright blue eyes.

"Sure... if you want to," I replied.

She led me to the city square. "Ba Sing Se's really amazing and it's go a lot of decent views around here."

The rays of the sun was shining down at her, giving her that dazzling effect. I couldn't help blushing. "Yeah. The view seems kinda nice."

Aang was peering at them as they strolled down the street, wearing a big, dopey grin on his face. "Phase 1 complete."

________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry this chapter's too short. My sister's already kicking and screaming that it was her turn to use the computer now. Anyway, if you're wondering how Aang liberated the Air Nomads it's because he used his spiritbending to give the chosen non-benders to learn airbending (if he can take away bending it could be possible that he could give it too. I don't know. My imagination's running wild, I guess). Well, R & R!**


	4. filler

_**Sorry guys but I'm really sick... I have flu (sure hope it's not Influenza AH1N1)… I almost got banned in using the computer… But I'll still be updating…**_

_**Hehehe…**_

_**Keep on reading!**_

_**------ xtremesweetness-----**_


	5. Chapter 4: Being a Girl Rocks!

**Title: He's a Girl**

**I'm really, really sorry for the long wait. I having problems in squirming 'write fanfics' in my schedule… I'll try to make this chapter much more fun (I don't know, maybe? I'm a pretty boring writer). I also would like to thank those people who added my stories to their favorites (you know who you are) and to those people who added me to their favorite authors.**

**Disclaimer: **Why should I own Avatar? If Bill Gates or Oprah Winfrey can't own Avatar, then why should I? I just own my ridiculous fanfics and posters of Avatar. There's nothing else…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 4: Being a Girl Rocks!**

"So, how did it go?" Aang quried.

"Ugh! You've been asking me that for like 13 times and the answer is still 'none of your business'," I stated. "Don't be so snooty."

'Oh come on. How can I tell you what to do next if you won't tell me what happened?" he quipped.

_I hate to say this but he's right. But there's something keeping me from telling him. And that something is called "privacy."_

"Just tell me, Shizue," he grinned. "And I won't tell a soul."

I turned to him. "Enough with the Shizue. It's just my cover name."

"If I'll stop calling you Shizue, would you tell me then?" he questioned.

"Well, I-"

"Please?" he begged. "Let's keep it a secret. You know, guy to girl?"

I rolled my eyes.

_He's so pathetic. _

"I was just kidding!" he told me. "Underneath that girly robes and that feminine face you're still that buff, troubled and manly Zuko I know. So tell me. Please, please, please, please, ple-"

"All right! All right! I'll tell you!" I gave in.

"Good," Aang chuckled victoriously. "So?"

"You heard her. She said we'd take a tour."

"I know. But where did she take you?"

"Why should I be telling you this? You were probably stalking us."

"What? Why would I? That's why I'm so dying to hear what happened."

"Okay. So we went to some places."

"Where specifically?"

"She just showed me around, okay? She kept on pointing at some stores I least cared about. And then we went to some restaurant-"

"The Chiamono Tiatami Restaurant?"

"Ye- wait a second. You were stalking us!"

"No I wasn't! That's just her favorite place to have dinner. She used to take me there. A lot."

_I really sorry for Aang. It's already hard that the whole world depends on him. And the thought that he can't even have the girl he always loved is just downright harsh. No matter how much he tried, I can feel he still loves her. And now, he's trying to hook me up with Katara. Maybe he wants to erase his feelings, permanently. _

"What did you love birds do?" he beamed at me.

"We talked, about, uh… certain things"

"About what?"

"Okay. Now you're just annoying."

"Oh come on! Tell me!"

"She asked me if I had fun."

"And what did you say?"

"I said yes."

"What else did she tell you?"

"She told me I remind her of someone."

"Ha! You remind her of you! Wait. That didn't come out right. Your female you remind her of your male you. Wait. That sentence was wrong too. How about -"

"Okay! I get it. I get it," I said.

"Then?"

"She invited me to some sleepover or something tonight."

"YES!" Aang jumped really high (and when I said really high, I mean really, really high).

"No need to cheer about that," I exclaimed after he finally contained himself.

"Now do you like her?"

"Since when do I hate her?"

"No. I meant do you _like her like her_?"

"No matter how many times you're going to ask me, the answer is still 'no'," I claimed.

"Don't worry. You will like her tonight," his dopey grin grew wider.

"What do you mean I'll like her in just one night? Love doesn't work that way, you know."

He closed his eyes and made figures in the air. "Using my worldly Avatar powers… shummmm!!!!! I can now predict that you'll fall in love with Katara tonight. Problem solved."

I rolled my eyes.

"Now the best thing you could do is to have fun being a girl."

"How could you I possibly have fun being a girl if I couldn't even have fun when I was a guy?"

"I don't know actually. Just have fun like girls do. Maybe you could act like Mai."

"Uh-huh. Right. And I suppose you want me to act dark and spooky and yap about how I hate everything all the time. Now that's fun," I exclaimed sarcastically.

"Okay. So just act like all the other girls."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ma'am, your foot massager is already here," a girl attendant told me.

_Ugh! I'm gonna kill Aang for this. I mean, leaving me alone in a day spa filled with hundreds of girls wasn't really the best idea. Yeah, I could easily fit in with these girls but I can see some of them going to a sauna only wearing a towel (hey! I didn't look!), some of them made a gossip about the hottest guys in Ba Sing Se (yup! Aang's included in this), and the others, well, they're taking a nap while the workers attended on them and kept on scrubbing their feet and fondling their backs. Honestly, I'm kinda having fun. Okay, laugh at this statement but __it is fun__! It's like they're scrubbing all my problems away…If you're laughing, stop it! To all the girls, you'd agree with me, right? Aaahhh… now that's what I call a foot massage. How come nobody does this to my feet back home? Maybe the first thing I'll do once I finally obtain the title "Fire Lord", I'd pass a bill about servants giving me foot massages. Hehehehe… This happiness of mine wouldn't last long anyway, I got only a few minutes left…_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I look like a major dufus in this," I told my best friend who was impatiently jabbing the floor with his staff. I was wearing a light green kimono with a green obi, adorned by fancy jewelry. The obi was pretty heavy.

"Can we hurry up now?" Aang huffed.

I placed my hands on my hips. "Help me out on this! Which is better, this or this?"

"I don't know, just pick something," he snorted. "Sheesh, now you're acting like a real girl." Realizing how his statement sounded like, he added "Not that you're not a girl it's just that… I... uh… whatever. Just hurry up!"

"If I could make a suggestion, I suppose our Fire Nation themed kimonos should fit you perfectly," the saleslady assisted. She pointed to the row of kimonos neatly stacked in the shelves.

_I tried one on. It was at least comfortable. It was in a lighter shade of red with autumn leaves on the sleeves and some wiggly lines on the under robe. It was a really smooth silk. Probably the best quality. But the obi's still heavy. That's just jank!_

I went outside the dressing room. The saleslady smiled. "You made the right choice." Aang looked up, utterly speechless.

"Uh… Aang? Is it good or not?"

"Its great!" the girl spoke for him. "I suppose you'll take it then."

We both nodded.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay… so we went to the some carnival in which I got this stupid stuffed toy," I held out my ridiculous panda bear toy. "I got a painting of me as a GIRL, and now we're walking down the street and I couldn't bear the thought that those idiot guys are still staring at me," I muttered to him.

Aang laughed. "Get used to the drooling guys, Zuko. You're pretty stunning actually. As I girl, I mean."

"Like you got used to those girls chasing you," I quipped.

"That's personal," he barked.

------Silence-----

"You know, being turned into a lady does have a good side," he claimed. "You now know how a girl would react to everything you say, how a girl dresses, how a simple smudge of make up can ruin their entire social life and more importantly, how a girl feels."

_Wow. And I always thought Sokka was the genius…_

"So, good luck tonight!" he grinned. "I know you can do it."

_Yeah… I never told him I ACTUALLY had fun today and I do hope he doesn't finds out. All right, all right, laugh all you want. And maybe hold your sides and die of laughter but I'm telling the truth. I liked being a girl, for once. You know, I did stuff that I never got a chance to do when I was a boy. The only bad thing I did today is care about how I look (Jeez… I am starting to act like a real woman). But still, that doesn't change the fact that I want my body back. Talking about bodies, I wonder if tonight I'm going to be normal again. What if I won't fall in love with Katara? It's going to be a complete waste of time and I only have a few weeks before the deadline! But... … … … what if I will fall in love? Nah! I'd rather not talk about it. Its not that I don't like her. Well, she's nice, smart, cheerful, funny (although not as funny as her brother is) and she's… uh…__attractive… but I'm still feeling, you know, awkward. She's still attached to Aang, I feel bad for him (__even though he's the one who's pushing me to do all this) and I'm still afraid of getting that "broken heart syndrome" again. Oh well, I wonder what's going to happen at that stupid gathering…_

_**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

__**I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so (yeah maybe I'll fill this whole page with so's) sorry about making chapters so short. But I'm having problems with schedule, and I couldn't afford to have my parents to yell at me all the time that I spend most of my time goggling on the computer. Anyway, I do hope you guys like my story! Next chapter's gonna be the Zutara fluffy part. But I'm honestly not good at making fluffy thingys so I do hope you'll review and make some suggestions or maybe send me a message. Again, I'm inviting you to my community : The Best Avatar Fanfics. Yeah… I know. It's a pretty stupid idea, but I just wanna expand it. If you want to be a staff, just send me a message or just add it on my review. If you want to subscribe, well, press subscribe. I'm really after those suggestions. Thanks again for reading!**


	6. filler 2

_A/N: I'm truly sorry for not updating. I have problems with time AND plot. For the past few weeks, I only slept for 4 hours per day. Besides the fact that I'm sooooo tired, I have a problem with inserting Zutara fluff. I need to make the fluff believable… and the fact that Zuko's currently in a girl body's a HUGE problem. I hope you'll understand. Sorry for the wait. Can you guys give me suggestions? Thanks a lot!_

_----xtremesweetnes---_


	7. Chapter 5: Girls' Night Out part 1

**Title: He's a Girl**

** I'm so sorry for the long wait. As I've stated before in my filler, I've been going through a lot of problems. This is where the fluff begins to start. Hope you'll enjoy! Thanks to everyone who gave me suggestions! **

**Disclaimer: **Yes, I do own this story, but I will never, ever own A.T.L.A _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 5: Girls' Night Out part 1**

"Take a deep breath. Yes, that's it. You can do it!" I motivated myself and knocked at her door. "I wonder what she'll think of me. If Aang's so-called predictions are right, tonight's gonna go smoothly and I'll turn back into a guy _if _ I'll… uh _ fall in love _with… Katara." The door swung open. Katara appeared.

"Great! You're here!" she smiled. She went inside. "Uh… are you going to stand there all night or are you coming in my cozy hole?" she giggled, amused of my mortified face.

"Oh. Uh… yeah!" I closed the door behind me. "Stop making a fool of yourself, Zuko!" I mentally scolded myself. I gazed around her apartment. Well, she was right about it being cozy. The wallpapers were in warm coloring, a lot of huge fans were hanging at the walls and some antique jars were placed at the side.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Katara asked.

"Huh?" was all I said. I was to busy gawking at the portrait of some hot girl next to the antique jars. Man! Even though I'm in a body of a girl, my hormones are really fit for a guy. Oh yeah, that reminds me. I need to be in my true body _tonight! _

"What are you staring at?" she queried. She went towards me at looked straight ahead. I can smell her in just a few inches. Her scent was a little flowery. Just smelling her scent gave me goose bumps and tingles began sweeping in my entire body. Wait. Hold it! Is this love?

"Ahh… that's one of my best friends here. Her name's Li Gin. She's a really nice girl, funny too. She left a few months ago," she flashed a smile at me. "She's pretty isn't she?"

My focus went back to the girl in the portrait. She really is attractive, I must say. I mean, perfect body symmetry, nice eyes, great smile… I wish Aang hooked me up with her.

"Come on. Let's have dinner," she took my hand and led me to the kitchen. Her hands were… warm. I hope my hands aren't sweaty. I took a chair and sat down, and she took a chair and sat in front of me across the table. Weird. This seems oddly familiar, like it already happened before. She presented me dinner which she proudly stated that she made it herself. It was okay. It was tasty. Alright, I admit it. IT WAS AWESOME!

"So… have you met anyone in Ba Sing Se yet besides me?" Katara asked.

"Well, I… I met Avatar Aang a few days ago," I claimed. I don't feel like lying about this one.

The mention of Aang's name made her face fell. She recovered in a few seconds and smiled cheerfully again. "Yeah. You probably know him. He's like popular ever since the war was over. Actually he was popular ever since the war began. He's been a dear friend to me," she sighed and continued. "And I don't want to say this to anyone else but he was once my boyfriend until he became the leader of the Air Nomads." She smiled weakly. "He's a really nice guy isn't he?"

This is my chance to know if she likes other guys. If she does, well, I'm off to find another one. "I'm really sorry to hear that. So, are you setting sights on some other guy?"

Katara blushed. "There are a lot of guys who are really cute and well, hot as some girls say, like Juyi!" She paused and got redder. "But I always found one guy to be, a little bit different from all the other guys. It's like he stands out from anyone else. He's not in Ba Sing Se."

I got curious, hoping that I'm not getting too personal. "Who is it then?"

"You swear you won't tell anyone?" she made her voice an octave lower than usual.

"I promise," I assured her. Well, there goes Aang's plan. It was all a waste.

"It's… it's," she covered her face with her sleeves. "Mmhko!" she screamed.

I blinked twice. "Who the heck is Mmhko?" I smirked.

"No, you idiot," she put her sleeves down so I could see her red face. "I like Zuko! Fire Lord Zuko!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay. That was random. A little bit too random. Sorry 'bout that guys. I need to rest. I was making an iCarly fanfic with the request of my friends. But I'm not gonna abandon this tory, and I do hope you guys won't too! R & R**


End file.
